Deja Vu, All Over Again
by wbaker5286
Summary: *Spoilers for the end of the Manga* Since Kagome chose to remain in the past, what happens when their time-line catches up to the present? Are they destined to live the same lives over again?


Since Kagome chose to live in the past with Inuyasha, are they destined to live through everything again, and again, in a never-ending loop?

Deja Vu, All Over Again

He really had been grateful that she chose to come back to him. Their lives had been full and long. The love they had shared had held magic until the very end.

She had not had the same number of years allotted to her as he had, of course. But the memories of their time together had helped him keep his smile for the rest of his days. They had been destined for each other, after all.

When his time on this earth was nearing it's end, he asked the gods to find the grace to let them be together in the afterlife. It would be heaven to be with her, no matter where it was.

He'd never questioned the whys in his life. He'd always accepted what happened to him as what was destined to happen. Even when he'd left Kagome on her side of the well, he'd had faith that it would all work out the way that it should.

He went to his end confident that he would be together with his Kagome, once more.

8888

He didn't know what had awoken him. The last thing he could remember was Kikyou shooting an arrow at his heart, and pinning him to this tree. He thought he'd died, but he realized his death would not be as it should be.

There was something in the air, and that something was coming towards him. He didn't wonder at the aura he could feel from the girl he saw running into the clearing. He didn't wonder at the strange clothing she wore. He knew all was as it should be.

8888

Kagome didn't know what possessed her to go into the well to look for the cat. It was the one place on the shrine grounds that she usually avoided. She had never been forbidden to go there, she just knew she should not.

But when Souta had been calling the cat, she felt no qualms about entering the well house. When she had found herself pulled through the well, and into the past, she never really thought to question it. She knew that it was as it should be.

When she first saw the strange boy sleeping on the tree, she didn't run in fear from something that had no right to exist in the world she knew. He was as he should be, also.

And when she looked into those golden eyes for the first time, she knew she had found her home. They may have started on rocky ground, but both felt they were destined to be together.

She always felt the pain when he would go off to see his first love, but her heart knew that he would always come back to her. Because that was as it should be.

When she returned to her home for her schooling, she would tell her family of the wondrous adventures she'd had on the other side of the well. They never questioned the tales that she told, and were not disbelieving when Inuyasha appeared in their home. Somewhere in their hearts, they knew that it was all as it should be.

Throughout all their adventures, she was never shocked at what she saw. She could tell that her friends, as well as her love, were as accepting of the happenings as she was. After all, it was as it should be.

When their quest ended, and she was left in her time without Inuyasha, she was not worried. She knew that the fates would bring them together, once again. They were born to be together, they would remain together, as they should be.

When she was able to return to him, she knew she was where she should be. They would live out their lives together as they should. She knew that she would pass from this life before he did, but that was as it should be.

She was confident that the love they shared would be enough to carry him to his own end. And they would be together again someday, because that was as it should be.

8888

He really had been grateful that she chose to come back to him. Their lives had been full and long. The love they shared had held magic until the very end.

He'd never questioned the whys in his life. He'd always accepted what happened to him as what was destined to happen. Even when he'd left Kagome on her side of the well. He'd had faith that it would all work out the way that it should.

He went to his end confident that he would be together with his Kagome, once more. That was simply how it should be.


End file.
